Two Sides of One Heart:No Matter How Much It Hurts
by spacehikariangel
Summary: This is a series of 3 poems from Kikyou and Kagome's POV telling why I like both of them and why I have never disliked either of them. Please RR
1. Kikyou

Two Sides of One Heart:

No Matter How Much It Hurts

Part I

Kikyou

Disclaimer: I don't own Kikyou, Kagome, Inuyasha, or anything else related Inuyasha related.

It's late,

And all I can see is the pale light,

That reflects from the moon.

The moon...

It always looks sad and lonely,

Just like me.

Walking silently,

I make my way through the calm forest easily,

I know it like the back of my hand.

To my surprise, you are there,

Sitting on one of the high branches,

Guarding the tree which is now known as your territory.

Constantly asking myself why I don't just leave,

I gradually make my way up to the tree,

All the time expecting you to do something.

You do nothing but stare,

As if to see inside of me,

But I know that you will find nothing.

I'm just a corpse,

Filled with the souls of others,

And a tiny bit of my own.

I know it's hard for you to understand that,

But you must,

You have her now.

Putting on the toughest face I can muster,

I call out your name,

It hurts even as the word leaves my lips.

_"Inuyasha"_

You jump down from your resting place,

And land right in front of me,

Your eyes are still searching for my soul.

I scoff at you,

Figuring that if I play mean,

You'll get the message and go.

But you don't,

You give me a look,

The one you used to use when I was upset.

But I turn away,

How could I keep looking at you,

When you look so welcoming?

How could I keep looking at you,

When you're beckoning to me,

As the sun to the plants of the Earth?

I can't,

So I turn away,

And pretend that there's not even a small part of me that still cares.

You call out my name,

And I stop,

For I can hear the hurt in your voice.

I turn around and look into your eyes,

It hurts so bad,

I want you so much.

Then I hear a sound,

A soft rustling,

In the bushes,

And I know that I can't stay,

I must leave,

I cannot meddle with the strands of fate…

No matter how much it hurts…

A/N: So that's Kikyou's POV, don't you just want to cry for her. Can you guess what she's heard? I bet you can…some things are just to obvious. Well, I hope you enjoyed the first part of my 3 part poem series. Next, see how Kagome feels.

Please R/R

SHA


	2. Kagome

Two Sides of One Heart:

No Matter How Much It Hurts

Part II

Kagome

Slowly, I walk outside,

It's very dark,

Except for the pale light of the moon.

Looking up at it,

I wonder if it's like me,

If it's praying for something that it just can't have,

The wind blows passed me,

As I close my eyes,

And remember the look on your face when you were with her.

Fighting back my tears,

I slowly slide to the ground;

It feels like a giant bolder has been put on my shoulders.

"_Inuyasha…"_

Saying your name,

Is all I can do,

Since she already has you.

Resting my head in my lap,

I wonder why I don't just give up,

Just go home,

Then I remember when I first saw you,

And when you first saved me,

And I know I can't give up!

Standing up boldly,

I decided that you have to know,

Right now!

Slowly walking through the forest,

I make my way towards your tree,

The tree where we first met,

As I get nearer to the tree,

I sense something flying above me,

Slightly afraid, I look up to see shinidamchu,

Without thinking,

My legs freeze,

I'm surprised and tears once again start to form.

Squeezing my eyes tightly,

I slowly continue on,

Telling myself a lie with each step.

The shinidamchu could just be a coincidence,

She could just be near us,

She doesn't have to necessarily be with you.

As I continue to say more of these lies,

Part of me begins to believe that they're true,

But that part of me was crushed when I saw her,

And all the restraint I had,

Vanished with a blink of an eye,

As tears started sliding down my face.

And I know that I should leave,

I shouldn't watch anymore,

But all I can do is hide…

No matter how much it hurts…

A/N: Kikyou's not the only one hurting, Kagome feels her pain too…Next chapter will wrap up this series with the POV's of both Kikyou and Kagome.

Please R/R

SHA


	3. Ai

Two Sides of One Heart:

No Matter How Much It Hurts

Part III

Ai

A/N: regular/Kikyou, _italicized/Kagome, __**bold italics/both**_

Turning away from you,

I look straight ahead,

There's a tree, which hides her…

_My back is firmly pressed against the tree,_

_But I know she can still see me,_

_I know she knows I'm here…_

I laugh dryly,

It's all I could think to do,

To not let myself cry…

_I swallow fearfully,_

_As I hear her laugh,_

_It sends shivers up my spine…_

I declare that you're pathetic,

A weakling,

Always making the same mistake…

_I clench my fists,_

_As I hear her insult you,_

_Because I know that it's hurting you…_

I come up with as many insults as possible,

Trying to hurt you so much,

That'd you'd hate me…

_Closing my eyes,_

_I pray that she'll stop,_

_Stop tormenting me…_

Slowly I turn around,

Making sure that you can't see her,

I need to see if you're hurting…

_Tears start falling more rapidly,_

_As I take in all that she's said,_

_And the fact that you love her so much that you'd take it…_

You still have the same look on your face,

Compassionate and caring,

The look that used to be just mine…

_I stop breathing,_

_As I listen to see if the two of you are talking,_

_But I hear nothing…_

You walk up to me,

And put your hands on my shoulders,

And without thinking I lay my head on your chest…

_I still hear nothing,_

_So I slowly look from behind the tree,_

_To see her laying her head on your chest…_

I want to tell you everything,

About how I still love you,

How I still need you…

_It takes all of my strength not to run away,_

_Just seeing how perfect you look with her,_

_Destroys all of my hopes of us…_

Your bangs brush against my face,

As you lean down and whisper to me,

That you'll be there for me, always…

_I watch you whisper into her ear,_

_I don't even want to think about what you said,_

_It'd just hurt me more…_

Calling out your name softly,

I look into your eyes,

And cut your hand with my dagger…

_Gasping, I stare in horror,_

_She seemed so at peace before,_

_But now she's attacking you…_

You're in shock as you look at the blood,

I'm in shock, too,

I didn't think that I could've ever hurt you again…

_I feel like yelling out to you,_

_Telling you to stop loving her,_

_But I can't…_

Slowly, you take your hand off my shoulder,

Unintentionally dripping blood on my kariginu,

And though I want to bandage your hand, I laugh…

_Just when I thought I couldn't cry any harder, _

_I do,_

_I just don't understand why I can't be the one that you love?_

I back away and call you a fool,

Letting your heart control your mind,

When I'm really wishing I could be that way…

_I bite my lip,_

_Trying not to sob loudly,_

_Because I know in your heart you've chosen her…_

I want to rush back into your arms,

And never let go,

But I know I can't…

_It feels like I've been sobbing for days,_

_And then suddenly I stop,_

_I know that she has something planned…_

The only way to make you let go of me,

Is to hurt you,

So I calmly look behind me…

_She's looking straight into my eyes,_

_And I freeze,_

_Is she going to hurt me?_

Facing forwards,

I walk pass you and whisper,

For you to look at the tree nearest to where I was standing…

_You're looking at me,_

_But your eyes look as though their looking at her,_

_Are you still thinking about her, or…_

Closing my eyes,

I walk on,

Knowing that you are choosing her…

_You just stare at me for awhile,_

_Not saying a word,_

_Then you turn around and tell her to wait…_

I stop and look at you,

Once again putting on a tough face,

I can't let you see my pain…

_Tears start to run down my face,_

_I can't think anymore,_

_So I just run…_

You once again face her,

So I scoff and walk away,

Moving more rapidly as I get farther away…

_**My heart is pounding in my chest,**_

_**And I feel like running back to you,**_

_**But instead I tread on…**_

_**Tears are streaming down my face,**_

_**And I'm looking back every few seconds,**_

_**Part of me wishing you were behind me…**_

_**But I know you're not,**_

_**Because I know you're not mine,**_

_**You belong to her…**_

_**I slow my pace,**_

_**Stopping to look up at the moon,**_

_**The lonely moon…**_

_**Falling to my knees,**_

_**I curse my luck,**_

_**For finding you…**_

_**The wind blows my hair,**_

_**As I close my eyes,**_

_**And imagine you…**_

_**I can't but remember,**_

_**All the good times we had together,**_

_**I even remember the bad times…**_

_**But the bad times were good, too,**_

_**Because then,**_

_**I had you…**_

_**Slowly standing up,**_

_**I take a deep breath,**_

_**And prepare to go on…**_

_**But even as I start to walk,**_

_**Farther and farther away,**_

_**I can't help but whisper your name…**_

"_**Inuyasha…"**_

_**Looking back one more time,**_

_**I remind myself,**_

_**That you're not mine…**_

_**You belong to her,**_

_**You are her protector,**_

_**You are her other half…**_

_**There's nothing more I can do,**_

_**It was destined to be this way,**_

_**So I have to let you be together…**_

_**No matter how much it hurts…**_

A/N: So that's the end of my 3 part poem series. So yeah, that's why I just can't hate Kikyou or Kagome, because in my opinion they're both hurting. They both love Inuyasha and they both feel that they can't have him. I just don't understand how anybody can hate two girls that are in so much pain.

Well thanks for reading and please review.

SHA


End file.
